Maxwell Martis
Backstory: '''Maxwell Martis, is a scientist at TAIF (Technological Advancements In Fields) laboratories, working as a chemist. He was working on a experiment that was going to give someone maximum brain potential. He used a plant called Cerebrum Extract, platinum, and chlorine to create the remedy. However, in order to save funds and test subjects, he used the remedy on himself. After three days of nothing, believing the remedy to be a failure, Maxwell was working on the formula when he was hit with a rush of enhanced senses. Getting dizzy, he gripped onto a table to balance himself, only for it to crush in his grip. Maxwell realized that the Maximum Remedy was a success and set out to experiment the potential of his powers. After a week of discovering and training, Maxwell decided to take to the sky, and become the hero Maximum, a symbol of hope, justice, and optimism. '''Personality: Maximum is seen as a idol and someone to look up to. He always tries to make people feel better with his presence, giving them a smile to let them know that everything will be alright. He is not hesitant to talk to victims of a traumatic event, such as a hostage situation or being brainwashed, making sure that they are okay. He is brave and kind-hearted as well, having a strong sense of justice that he believes in, helping the people of the world with what he can do. Fun Facts: #Is very passionate about chemistry and will talk someone’s ears off if asked a question. Is trying to get a catch phrase started known as “Push it to MAXIMUM OVERLOAD!” #Was approached to be part of the Mythical Beast project, but turned it down because he believed it to be unethical #In an alternate universe, the Maximum Project failed and he became a plant/platinum hybrid, taking the name Plantinum. A villain counterpart of him called Overpower was actually a thief who stole the Maximum project and used it to become a tyrant. #He has a son named Trevor who has the Maximum project in his DNA, he strives to become the next Maximum, he’s the sidekick known as Peak. #Maxwell is one quarter Japanese, though it is hard to tell. Powers: *"Maximum" Power: Thanks to the Maximum Remedy, Maximum's body has been increased to the maximum potential of a human, and then beyond that. These include: **Maximum Strength: Thanks to the Maximum Remedy, Maximum is able to lift a mountain and skyscrapers with little effort. **Maximum Speed: Maximum is able to move at incredible speeds, to the point of past the speed of sound, almost to the speed of light if pushed hard enough. His reflexes and agility are also up to par. **Maximum Durability: Maximum has enough durability that he is essentially immune to many things, including fire, bullets, electricity, and even bombs. **Maximum Sight: He can see to the point of three football fields away, or to the size similar of a 1000x microscope. **Maximum Sound: He can hear any sound or pitch, and with enough focus he can hone in on a certain sound **Maximum Scent: He has a sense of smell that is four times greater than a bear or shark combined, making it possible for him to smell something that barely has a scent to it. **Maximum Taste: With a single tastebud, he can identify every ingredient in a dish. **Maximum Feel: His sense of touch is powerful enough to identify the age of a tree with only a touch, or feel the difference between two similar items. **Maximum Stamina: Maximum is able to keep a physical action going for an infinite period of time, thanks to the remedy. *Regeneration: Maximum has slight regeneration powers, able to heal wounds twice as fast as a normal human would. A injury that would take two days to heal from, will be only one day for Maximum. If something as bad as his intestines were out of his body, he would be able to heal them if they were put back in, and bandaged. *Flight: Thanks to the Maximum Remedy the power of flight is possible for Maximum. He is able to fly at maximum speed as well. *Laser Vision: Maximum can shoot beams of lasers out of his eyes by looking at it. He can adjust the area and intensity of the laser. Abilities: *Chemical Knowledge: Thanks to his occupation as a scientist of chemistry, Maximum knows about chemical formulas, remedies, and what it all ensues. Weaknesses: *Platinum: As long as the Maximum Remedy is in his system, Maximum will always be weaker when exposed to Platinum. *Sense Disruption: Maximum's senses are enhanced, so it makes him more vulnerable to anything that is extreme enough that could immobilize him.